Kagome's curiosity
by RipplingRipley
Summary: Kagome is curious. Too embarrassed to turn to any of her friends in the feudal era, she settles for smutty comics. What happens when Kagome lets her guard down and her curiosity is exposed to a certain half demon?... Set after the 167th episode of the Inuyasha anime, before The Final Act.
1. Curious

**Chapter One**: Curious

The stars were a spectacular sight to be seen in the feudal era. Illuminating the night sky, bright as any city lights Kagome had laid eyes on. She loved to stare up at them while her friends slept in the forest, as they did so many nights. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, even Shippo scoffed at Kagome's fascination. None of them understood how man-made light polluted the night sky back in the modern era.

She could stay awake for hours, lost in the glow of the stars in her thoughts.

It was a night of the full moon and Kagome lay snug in her sleeping bag, gazing up at the billions of lights above. Dimmed by the light of the moon, the stars still shown magnificently.

The group slept in the forest of Inuyasha, while Kaede repaired her home after yet another demon attack.

Though Kagome didn't quite mind sleeping out in the dirt as much as she led on.

Her surroundings fell silent, save for wind brushing through leaves and critters chirping among trees.

Kagome's thoughts ran slowly and meticulously when she stared up at the night. Her mind melted from dreams of home, to dreams of a future in the modern era. An era where she'd be a top notch student, get into high school, graduate, and start some fantastic job in her own time.

A time that didn't include Inuyasha. A time where they had never met. A time where Inuyasha wouldn't exist...

she lightly shook her head and shut her eyes tight. That wasn't what she wanted. No matter how extravagant her thoughts of home got, she always felt a sick twist in her stomach when she thought about a life without Inuyahsa.

_Inuyasha... That blunt badmouth, always talking to me so gruffly. Never having anything good to say, always acting so high and mighty, never taking anyone's advice, and going off on his own to sneak around with a certain priestess any time he sees fit!_

Kagome's fingers balled into fists under her covers and she felt her eyes begin to water. She opened hazy eyes to the warped vastness above her and took a moment to feel the night air flush across her cheeks.

She closed her eyelids and sighed.

_Inuyasha who's saved me every time I've been in trouble. Who calls to me, the way he does, any time he's worried about me. Who carries me on his broad shoulders and chuckles to himself when he feels extra smug... Who's stayed by my side, even when his heart pulled him to another. Who's strong arms hold me tightly to his chest whenever he's afraid. And golden, smoldering eyes that gaze into mine when I'm afraid. His eyes..._

Kagome felt her heartbeat raise as her fingertips slid their way down her stomach, to her upper thigh.

This being another thing she had done often.

She stopped the movement if her twitching fingers to focus her hearing on the steady breathing of her friends.

After months of this routine, she began to be able to pinpoint each of the fluttery breaths that came from her sleeping comrades.

First she found the tiny moans from Shippo. Who, luckily, began to prefer sleeping in Kirara's soft fur to Kagome's warn sleeping bag, which used to be blue. Then Kirara's soft mewls. Sango's rhythmic breath was quiet and hardest to search for, though Kagome made certain to find it. The whispery snores came from Miroku...

_But where...?_

Kagome lifted her head slowly and silently until her eyes made contact with long silver hair, dulled by the lack of sunlight. He was sitting right where she left him, by the newly dead campfire. Now that she could see him, she could focus in to the sound of air moving between his lips. His breathing, deep and heavy with sleep.

The moonlight reflected off of Inuyasha's long eyelashes and shadowed the rest of his face. His chest heaved in and out, gently and soon his breath was all Kagome could hear. Losing herself wonderfully in Inuyasha's sleeping form.

She was burning between her thighs now and she allowed the tips of her fingers to snake down to where she longed to be touched. Her head rested back down to looked up at the moon with half lidded eyes. Her fingers moved under pajama bottoms and past panties to the tuft of hair at her mound. She slid an index finger lightly over the slick folds, Inuyahsa's breathing still ringing through her ears.

She imagined the way he would touch her. His clawed fingers caressing her porcelain skin. Manipulating his natural weapons used to inflict pain and death to give her pleasure.

Her finger searched for the bud of nerves nestled between wet flesh. She moved past the hood and began tracing lazy circles.

Kagome imagined his muscled arms holding her close to his naked chest. Keeping her captive in a cage she never wanted to escape.

Her circles became more rapid. She added her middle finger to help the first in it's ministrations And held back a mewl.

Inuyasha's hot, wet mouth. Sucking, biting, and marking her body. Licking old battle wounds. Licking up her torso to her nipples, down to her-

_Oh_

Kagome felt something begin to rise in her. She bit her lip, screwed her eyes closed, and circled faster. Her hips rose slightly as she felt her sweet release near closer.

"What're you doing?" Inuyasha's voice, gruff from being woken, rose above all else in Kagome's mind and snapped her back to reality.

Her eyes jolted open and her hand shot up from pink panties like a bullet. She rested her weight on her elbow and looked over at Inuyasha's woken figure, still sitting in the same position he slept in. It came to her attention that her fingers were still wet and sticky. She chose to ignore them and focus on regaining composer.

"N-nothing... What are you doing up!?" Kagome growled angrily.

_Damn._

She immediately regretted snapping at him. She had no reason to be upset. If she began acting strange, he would know something was up.

Inuyasha began sniffing at the air and sat up on his heals.

"You smell different... What's wrong with you, do you have a fever?" He began to move closer to Kagome, causing her to sit up straight and scoot away the best she could. Blood boiling and cheeks blazing.

How could I not have heard him?! Gods, I'm so stupid!

The others began to stir and Kagome started to panic.

"No, I'm fine, go back to sleep!" She snapped and scooted farther.

_Well it seems like angry's the only angle I have_

"No, really Kagome, something seems off," Inuyasha stood and walked towards her. Kagome's palms began to sweat and she could feel that she was blushing like never before.

Inuyasha stood right in front of the flustered girl and squatted down, close enough that their faces were practically touching. Kagome's eyes widened at the golden orbs currently staring into her. Prodding inside, to her heart.

His eyebrows drew close to his forehead and his eyes narrowed.

"Kagome-"

"SIT!" Kagome commanded, sending the half demon a foot into the dirt. She stood and no longer heard soft flutters of sleep.

At this point, the entire group was wide awake and very interested in what Kagome was so angry about. She knew she had to give a reason, But what? All Inuysha had done was worry and try to help her, what reason could she possibly have to be so enraged?

"I-I am sick and tired of the lack of privacy here!" Kagome stammered, "I can't handle it! Can't a girl sleep in peace?! That's it. I'm going home!" She quickly and sloppily gathered her things, rolled them up in her sleeping bag, grabbed her backpack, and stomped off toward The Well. Leaving a confused Hanyou in her wake.

_There is no way that could have gone any worse._

Kagome sulked her way to the path back to the modern era. Her way, illuminated by moonlight. Thinking of what her friends must be left thinking. Of school and all that she had to catch up on anyways. Of home and what home could mean in the feudal era. When she reached The Well, the only thing left in her ever racing mind was how the eyes if her half demon looked, wrought with worry over her well being.

She smiled and bit her lip. Then jumped down The Well, toward home.

Her thoughts filled with Inuyasha.


	2. Cake

**Chapter 2:** Cake

"What'n the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha shook the dirt from his hair and looked quizzically at his bewildered friends. What had he done to deserve that? He was getting real sick of how Kagome was using the "Sit" command so liberally. The faces of Inuyasha's companions melted from confusion into irritation.

"Well you must have done something to deserve it." Miroku quipped as he repositioned himself and closed his eyes.

"Why must you always get on her nerves, Inuyasha?" Sango sighed and laid back down, her back facing him.

"You really are an idiot." Shippo added. He was the only one to get Inuyasha's retaliation, in the form of a welt on the head.

"Feh," Inuyasha was about to defend himself, then found no use in the matter, and stomped off into the forest.

_All I did was ask if she was okay! What'n the hell is her problem? She was definitely acting strange, and she smelled so, so..._

Inuyasha blushed though he had no idea why. She smelled different than she ever had before. Everyone has a different scent depending on what they feel. Scared, angry, happy, sad. Kagome always smelled so sweet, no matter the occasion. Her scent even changed when she slept. She smelled like peace. She smelled like home. And when she came back from her world, she smelled like lavender. He assumed it was the sham-poo she always talked about. He never cared for the scent of flowers but mixed in with her scent, it was captivating. He would never admit it though, not to anyone and certainly not to himself.

But this scent was new. He never dreamed that she could smell sweeter, yet there she was. Writhing in the moonlight and making cute noises. Acting very strange... But how could she go from smelling so good to being that pissed? It doesn't usually work that way!

Inuyasha perched himself up in a tree and sulked for a bit until her smell grew faint then vanished.

_So she really went back to her own time huh._

He gazed off into the stars and huffed to himself.

_Feh she can go off and do what she wants, I don't care what she does or why she smells the way she does, stupid wench. Why should I go after her?_

Inuyasha scowled and leaped from his branch. Racing off toward The Well.

...

Kagome opened her eyes to reveal darkness. She left in such a huff, she forgot about how dark it would be in The Well when she got home. Her hands searched around the walls of The Well until they finally found the rope and wood that Kagome had helped her mother turn into a fairly sturdy ladder.

She swore under her breath and blindly climbed. Fumbling each time she got a foothold. She got to where she thought was about half way when she reached up for the next rail and pricked herself on a rogue splinter. She cursed and wobbled up the rest of the way. Finally she made her way up to the shrine.

"I really need to keep a lamp down there or something," Kagome huffed as she reached the top and sucked on her injured finger.

Light trickled from cracks in the shrine walls, leading her way. She gingerly walked up the steps and opened the door. Immediately hearing the faint sounds of cars speeding down her street. A chill ran through her and she folded her arms close to her body. The late fall breeze seemed colder here, somehow.

She ignored the thought in the back of her mind that told her how peaceful the Feudal Era was and walked through the chilled night air to her house, shivering all the while. She opened up the front door and gingerly walked into her silent house. Assuming everyone was asleep, Kagome tiptoed her way to the kitchen for a snack. She never realized how hungry she really was until she came home to a fully stocked fridge.

The light of the fridge flickered on like a beacon of delight. Kagome stared into the tiny room filled with pickles, condiments (oh how she missed condiments), leftovers, and oh Gods was that chocolate cake? Her mouth watered and her eyes sparkled when she grabbed the single slice of chocolate deliciousness. She hadn't even really liked chocolate all that much before, but after weeks of nothing but unseasoned fish and roots for dinner, nothing looked better than that perfect slice.

It had to be someone's, right? Grandpa must have been saving it, or maybe Sota wanted to give it to the little girl he had a crush on. But right in this moment, none of that mattered. The only thing she could think of was how delicious it would be. She could pay back whoever it belonged to later.

She very delicately removed the seran wrap, corner by corner and resisted the urge to dig into it with her fingers like an animal. She scampered over to the silverware drawer and found herself a fork. She smiled to herself and turned around, only to find a hanyou crouched on the table, stuffing cake into his mouth.

"This stuff is delicious, what is it?" Inuyasha muttered around his mouthful.

Fury rose in Kagome and she was about to erupt, when Inuyasha glanced up at her. Nothing in his eyes but a boyish curiosity.

Kagome deflated and chuckled lightly. She turned around and grabbed a second fork.

"You're such a savage," she snickered, walking toward the table, "I'll share with you, but only if you eat like a civilized person." She handed him the fork. He took it with one hand as he licked the chocolate off of the other.

Kagome pulled out a chair to sit and Inuyasha climbed off the table to do the same. She stabbed a piece of cake that had been mauled by Inuyasha's fingers and placed it in her mouth. It was delightful, though she knew that she would have enjoyed it more if it weren't for Inuyasha in the corner of her eye, sitting a foot away and staring intently at her.

She chewed and swallowed, then looked at the very serious hanyou.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She reached out her fork to stab into another bite.

"Well, I'm lookin' for an apology!" His eyebrows furrowed as Kagome took another bite.

"Hmm, is that so," Kagome muttered, avoiding eye contact and pretending to be enthralled with that particular bite of dessert.

"Yes, I am! I didn't do nothin' and you know it. Why are you actin' so wei-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said si-..." She stopped herself from making the same mistake she had so many times before, "Used the beads of subjugation on you." Kagome cut in. She knew exactly why she was acting so weird but he didn't need to know. She took another bite and looked over at Inuyasha to give him a closed mouth smile between chews. His eyes burrowed into her, like they always did. He had absolutely so sense of embarrassment when it came to holding eye contact. Kagome swore that he was trying to win a staring contest every time he looked at her.

"Feh," Inuyasha focused his attention on the cake and fumbled to get any on his fork, "What is this damn'd thing? I cant to anything with it."

Kagome chuckled and tried to demonstrate, "Its actually quite easy," she took her fork and jabbed into a bit of the spongey chocolate, "see you just stab it... No don't scoop, jus-"

"Ok, woman, I've got it!" Inuyasha barked.

Kagome put a finger up to her lips, "Shhh, my family's asleep. You seriously have an inability to be quiet." She looked at him, annoyed.

"I can be quiet if when want." Inuyasha mumbled, then looked at the red index finger perched in front of her moist lips. "You're hurt."

"Huh?" Kagome looked down at the swollen flesh. "Oh no, just a little splinter. I can't seem to get it out though... " She attempted to use the nail of her other index finger and thumb to dislodge the microscopic piece of wood.

"Here." Inuyasha took her hand and inspected the little wound.

Kagome jumped when he placed her finger in his mouth, but stilled when she felt his teeth skillfully remove the splinter. He returned her hand and spit out the intruder.

"See? All better." He refocused on the cake and tried to use the fork again, failing. He growled and his eyebrows drew together.

Kagome couldn't hold back her laughter at this point. "Just stop, please," she giggled, "Let me help you." She stuck a big piece with her fork and held it out in front of Inuyasha's face, careful not to touch the cold metal wit her slightly injured digit. He looked at it in disgust, then reluctantly took the bite.

Kagome grinned as the hanyou chewed in distain, then stopped grinning when he gazed at her with stubborn eyes. There it was again. That feeling she got deep within her core whenever Inuyasha looked at her with that intense gaze. The feeling that she couldn't quite pinpoint. The feeling that made her ache between her thighs.

Inuyasha took a sniff in the air and wired his gaze on Kagome. Her heart started to race and all of her blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Go home, Inuyasha," Kagome put her fork down and stood out of her chair. "I have things to do and you're just going to distract me."

"No, you're coming back with me. Now." Inuyasha rose and frowned at her. "It always takes you too long to get back. We still have a jewel to find and Niraku to catch, remember?" He stepped closer to her.

"I know, I know." She grabbed the forks and turned to place them in the sink. "Three days, tops. Alright?" She turned the water on to rinse the silverware, "I've been away from home for too long and I need to catch up on my schoolwork. Oh, I probably wont even make a dent..." She began mumbling to herself.

Inuyasha walked up behind her and turned her toward him by her shoulders. Splashing water over both of them in the process. "I'm comin' back in three days. Be ready, I don't want any'o your excuses, got it?"

Kagome looked up at him, surprised by his aggressiveness, then sighed and told him that she would be ready in three days, no excuses. Then he turned and left out the front door, down to The Well.

Kagome turned off the faucet, re wrapped the mangled piece of cake, put it in the fridge, and headed off to take a bath and go to bed. With a strange loss of appetite.

Up the stairs, through her bath, and in her bed, all that was on her mind was the feel of Inuyasha's strong hands, embracing her shoulders and warm mouth enveloping her finger. She drifted to sleep.

Her thoughts filled with Inuyasha.


	3. Mistakes and Misconceptions

Chapter three: Mistakes and Misconceptions

Back in The Feudal Era, Inuyasha hopped out of The Well and headed off toward the scent of his friends. The sun had just begun to peak over the mountains, bringing a fresh pink light to his surroundings. Though he liked how powerful and fast he was when he ran through the forest, he enjoyed calmly strolling through it just as much. At least he enjoyed it when Kagome was there.

When she was home, in her own time, being alone with his thoughts was the last thing Inuyasha wanted. All he could think about was her. Where she was, what she was doing, who she was talking to. Would she ever come back...

He shook his head.

_Feh, I'm pickin' her up in three days, stop worryin'_

He broke out into a sprint in order to get those stupid thoughts out of his head. suddenly freezing when the sharp metallic scent of blood hit his nose. Not just anyone's blood either; it was the Old Hag's.

Inuyasha rushed to Kaede's village without a second thought. He ran past newly woken villagers, leapt over sleepy children and house pets, only to burst through the tattered curtain of Kaede's hut and find the Old Hag in a sling, sipping a cup of tea next to her breakfast, sizzling on the fire.

"Well, there are quieter ways of making an entrance, Inuyasha." Kaede muttered before indulging in a deep swallow of what Inuyasha's nose told him was her soothing herbal tea.

"I- er..." Inuyasha frowned and gathered himself in a sitting position next to his old friend. "What happened to your arm...?" he asked, relieved yet absentminded. The brief distraction from his thoughts about Kagome was certainly convenient if not fleeting.

She looked the hanyou over, closed her eyes, and put the cup down. "Oh, I just thought I'd wake up early today and try to finish repairing this old place on me own," she explained.

Inuyasha scoffed at her and got a good whap on the head with her good arm in return. "Aye, I got hurt, these old bones aren't what they used to be." She scowled at him. "But a young man passing by found me, and fixed me up..." Inuyasha's gaze was wired on the fire and it was evident that his mind was elsewhere.

_Three days..._

She continued anyway, "He told me he would grab his tools and help me finish the place... He's on his way now so ye needn't worry." It was obvious that he wasn't too worried. Not about her or her home at least.

She gestured toward the fish cooking over the fire, which the half demon was staring at quite intently. "Ye can have some, if ye'd like."

Inuyasha waved her off and began to stand up, "Nah I'm leavin' if everythin's fine. You just stop gettin' into trouble, old woma-" He stopped dead in his tracks and sat right back down. Pale and wide eyed.

"Now what's happened to ye, I thought ye were of-"

GRRRROUFGFFFFFFF

The sound of the half demon's stomach rang loud enough to stir the neighbors.

Kaede began to stand "Awf, ye are hungry. What'd I tell ye?" She reached to fix him a plate when a clawed hand grasped her wrist and desperate, golden eyes met with hers.

"N-no, it-it's not that." He could recall multiple times where he had been impaled through his stomach and out his back by someone's fist, yet those occurrences couldn't hold a candle to the pain he felt in this moment.

"O-oh well then, rest ye here," Kaede gently tipped the usually-unmovable-dog-demon over on his back. "I'll fetch ye a blanket and we'll see what's wrong-"

GGGGRRROUUUUGFFFF

"AWWGHHHH!" Inuyasha curled into a ball and clutched his stomach. "W-what's happenin' to me?" He pleaded at the confused and distraught priestess.

"N-now just give me a moment here," Kaede tossed him a rough blanket from the cubby where she stashed all of her healing supplies. "I'll get ye some water and we'll see what's the matter." She snatched a nearby container and filled it with the water she hadn't yet used for her tea.

The frantic priestess brought the water to Inuyasha and forced him to drink. He coughed and sputtered and moaned. But he drank.

Then he moaned some more.

_What'n the hell is happenin' to me?_

Kaede placed a wrinkly hand on the hanyou's forehead. "Hmmm... What have ye eaten recently?"

"What?" Inuyasha cracked one eye open, still clutching his gut.

"Food. What. have. ye. eaten. recently?" She drew out each word. Which, under ordinary circumstances, would have lit a flame of fury in Inuyasha's stomach. Fortunately, he had something else disturbing his innards. "It's not a difficult question."

"Tsk, Idunno! The same things I always have?" He took a second to let a wave of nausea pass. "Kagome's ninja snacks, fish... I had something at Kagome's not long ago... I think she called it Cho-co-late?" He groaned.

"Cho-co-late? I've never heard of it... Maybe its toxic?" Kaede quipped.

"Well can ya fix me?" Inuyasha demanded, confused and impatient.

"Being as I have no idea what it is ye ate, I don't have a remedy for it. Best I can do for ye is give ye a place to rest and some tea." Making good on her offer, she set to pouring him a cup.

_Kagome, what'n the hell did you do to me?_

And once again

Inuyasha's thoughts were filled with Kagome.

...

It had been three days since Inuyasha left Kagome in the modern era. School was uneventful and Kagome had no idea what any of her teachers were lecturing about. Not that it would do any good if she did. Her mind was regularly off in the clouds. Inuyasha and the Feudal Era were all that she had on her mind.

She sat in Japanese History, head in hand and eyes out the window, focusing on a much more personal area of Japanese History.

_Usually when Inuyasha says three days, he's at my window at 6 in the morning on the third day..._

She sighed and sunk her face into her desk.

_Maybe he's in trouble. Maybe all of them are in trouble! Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara... No, that's silly. They're fine, They can take care of themselves... Then maybe... Inuyasha forgot about me... No way! They're probably just busy. Maybe a demon showed up and they needed to take care of it!_

Kagome moved her head to the side and gazed out at the sky. Absently tapping her pen against her textbook, open to a page the class was on 30 minutes ago.

_I bet Inuyasha's fighting right now. His eyes are probably hot with bloodlust. His breathing getting heavy and uneven from the exertion. Causing him to pant ever so slightly..._

The tapping of her pen had stopped. Her eyes slowly closed as she visualized her silver half demon.

_His hand stretched over Tetsuiga's hilt. Fingers; gripping, pulsing, grasping_

Her hand slipped under the desk where she carelessly tapped the pen against her clave.

_The obi on The Robe of the Fire Rat might loosen to reveal a tattered kosode_

The pen had traveled up her thigh, under her skirt, to the base of her pink, flowery panties.

_His silvery hair, slick and sticking to his forehead. The cute puffs of air he directs at his forehead to keep his bangs out of his eyes._

_She circled and stroked lazily over her panties._

_Every time he jumps and contorts his body, the tears in his kosode show slits of taught, sweaty, muscled flesh_

The tip of her pen began to get sticky and slippery as she stroked faster.

_Hidden amid tanned skin, a pink peek shines through. So soft..._

"Hnn!" Kagome whined. Her eyes shot open and her gaze bounced frantically around the silent room.

All of her classmates and her teacher had their eyes fixed on her. The girls in her class giggled and her teacher rapped his finger impatiently on his desk.

"Ehem, Higurashi..." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry..." She sat straight up in her chair, discarded the sticky pen and got a new one. She flipped to the correct page in her textbook and caught Eri out of the corner of her eye, gawking and smiling at her while her teacher went on with his lecture. Kagome sunk her head back to her desk and groaned quietly.

_Stupid Inuyasha. He gets me in trouble whether he's here to bother me or not!_

_..._

"That was quite the disruption in class today, Kagome." Eri quipped, "Sensei looked like he was going to boil over!"

Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Kagome were doing some shopping after school. Kagome figured this would be the perfect time to stock up on snacks and things to bring back to her friends in the Feudal Era.

"You know, Kagome," Yuka chimed in, "you've been acting kind of strange lately. I mean, we see you less and less. And when we do see you, you're totally preoccupied!"

"Oh you have no _idea_ how strange she's been acting." Eri shot a sly smile. Only Kagome and Eri had a class together, so the other girls hadn't gotten a chance to see her outbursts.

"Yeah I know, I know." Kagome sifted through the sale bin. She had never felt this way before. Whenever she was given time with her thoughts, all she could think of was Inuyasha! Not normal things either, she would start thinking naughty things that would get her instantly hot and bothered.

Kagome and her friends finished up shopping, Kagome was particularly proud of this haul and was sure that her Feudal Era friends would love the new surprises she found. Especially Shippo.

The girls moved on to lunch, where they had burgers at their normal place.

_He didn't even bother me when I got off school..._

"Kagome, you do look awful flushed today. Are you still sick? Last I heard, you had shingles..." Yuka reported, seemingly concerned.

"Oh you guys, stop pestering her!" Ayumi nibbled on a fry. "I think I know _exactly_ why Kagome's acting so strange."

"Really? Why?!" Both Eri and Yuka seemed at least a bit too eager to figure out what was wrong with Kagome. That's not to say Kagome wasn't the teensiest bit curious in what her friend had diagnosed her with.

"Kagome is sexually frustrated." Ayumi stated matter-of-factly.

The girls snorted and Kagome choked on her drink.

"_cough cough hack..._And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kagome attempted to regain her composure.

"Well," Ayumi had to think for a moment. She took another bite from a fry and began again, "Sexually frustrated, sexually repressed. However you'd like to phrase it, it all means the same thing. You have your delinquent boyfriend and he's not giving you what you need."

At this point the other girls were shaking with laughter. Kagome was bright red, mostly from the embarrassment of how spot on Ayumi was.

"Wh- I don't- Well how did you come to that conclusion?" Kagome gathered herself and took a resentful bite of hamburger.

Ayumi sipped from her soda and glanced at the still-giggling girls then back at Kagome.

"Well because Eri and Yuka went through the same thing." This time it was the other girls choking and coughing. Kagome became a bit more interested. It was a relief to get confirmation that she wasn't alone in this.

"In fact I went through it too. You're just lucky that you have a great friend like me to come to in your time of need." Ayumi had an uncharacteristically smug look on her face, but at this point, Kagome was_ very _curious.

"That's not… Totally it... But go on." Kagome prodded.

Ayumi slurped the rest of her soda and reached into her bag, where she pulled out a brand new, shiny hentai magazine.

Soda spewed from Kagome's nose as she desperately forced the magazine back into Ayumi's bag.

"W-what is that?" Kagome spurted, wiping the cola from her face and shirt-front.

"Well, it's hentai. You know. Porn." Ayumi smiled as she handed the distraught girl a napkin and wiped the bit of Kagome's recycled drink from the table in front of her.

"Well yes I know what it is but... not here..." Kagome looked at Ayumi, then to the other girls. Ayumi did the same.

"Alright. Then how about my place? I have more."

...

A colorful array of anime and real life porn was spread across the floor in front of Kagome. Eri and Yuka sat beside her, blushing and reminiscing.

"Oh, I remember when you let me borrow this one, Ayumi." Eri pointed to a particularly dirty looking magazine, "It was gnarly, you should have started me off on something softer." She chided.

"This one was fun! Ooh, remember when we read this one together?" Yuka pointed out a few magazines and the girls giggled to themselves.

_Wow, I've really been out of the loop lately..._

"Kagome, why don't you try these ones out?" Ayumi smiled sweetly and held out 3 soft-core looking hentai magazines. As much as Kagome resented it, she was unbearably fascinated.

"...Really, I can borrow them?" Kagome asked as she innocently plucked the pornos from Ayumi's fingers.

"Don't worry, you can have them! I've read those ones way too many times. Besides, my tastes have advanced from vanilla..." Ayumi blushed and the rest of the girl's snickered.

The girls spent the rest of the evening reading porn and giggling about past experiences... or lack there of.

By the time Kagome got home, took a bath, and got into bed, she was way too exhausted to take a look at her newly acquired reference books, which were safely tucked away in her backpack. Though she did have time to worry before she drifted to sleep.

_He didn't come… I wonder if he did forget about me..._

And so once again, Kagome fell asleep

Dreams filled with Inuyasha.


End file.
